New Beginning
New Beginning is first episode of Winx Club Generation II Season 1. Synopsis Winx Club go back home from adventure and then they see Miele in Flora's room. Miele tells Flora she wants to have her own club. Flora told her that she needs to get the members of the club. Then Stella and Musa came in her room. Musa had a daughter called Ellie and Stella had daughter called Sunny. Sunny and Ellie were in the club. New Winx Club needed more than 3 members. Then they tried to find another member. Trix after the battle with Winx Club they followed them to their rooms. They saw that Miele was creating another fairy group. They came angry to Cloud Tower and planning how to stop Miele. More Coming Soon... Episode It's a beautiful day in Alfea school of fairies.Winx Club just came from battle with Trix... Miele:Flora! You came back! How was the battle? Flora: It wasn't hard. We beat them. Bloom: Yes, but Stella almost fell asleep. Stella: Zzzzz... Musa: It's not good time to sleep, Stella. I think we should have lunch first. Miele: Flora i must tell you something. Flora: Just tell me. Miele: Can i create my club? Flora: Of course you can! But first you must find members of your qroup! And also name the group. Sunny: Hey Miele!Hi Flora. Flora: Miele,it's your chance now! Go there and tell her! Miele: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Yes? Do you wanna tell me something? Miele: Actually,yes! Do you wanna be the member of new fairy group? Sunny: Of course! Can Ellie be in group too? Miele: Yes, she can. Ellie: Cool! Thanks! But... we don't have transformation. Sunny: True, we don't have powers, but Miele has. Miele:What can we do abut that? I know! Sunny: What? Miele: We can go with Winx on their fight with Trix and see how they fight. Ellie: That's bad idea. I don't like it Sunny: It's worth to try. I guess... Miele: Let's just watch them and follow them everywhere they go. Bloom: Oh no... i see Cloud Tower up in sky! Flora: Really? That must be Trix! Musa: Let's transform! Tecna: Magic Winx Tynix! Winx transforms into their Tynix and Miele to her Magic Winx. Miele follows Winx. Sunny: I can fly! Without wings! Miele: That spell isn't gonna last long. Hurry up. Ellie: Wow! This is so COOL. Icy: Ooh! Who is that little baby? Miele: I'm not a baby! Flora: Miele? What are you doing here? ''Darcy kidnaps Miele Ellie and Sunny and they go to Cloud Tower.Miele wasn't able to get out of trap,but then Ellie and Sunny got their Magic Winx. '' Sunny:Yes! I got my powers! Ellie: I got mines too! Miele: Let's go! Convergence! Ellie: Power Blast! Sunny: What?It didn't work! Ellie: This is horrible. Miele: Oh no! What if Winx Failed?And...we are trapped in here FOREVER! Sunny: Wait.. who is there? Ellie: This is so SPOOKY! Icy: Get in there! Sarah: Oh... my head. Anna: Are you okay? Sarah: Yeah.I think so. Miele: Wait... can i do it? Ellie: Do what? Miele: Natural Rope! More Coming Soon... Major Events *New Magix Club *Sunny gets her Magic Winx *Ellie gets her Magic Winx *Meeting Sarah and Anna Characters Magix Fairies *Sarah *Anna *Miele *Sunny *Ellie Winx Fairies *Stella *Tecna *Bloom *Flora *Musa Enemies *Icy *Darcy Spells #Natural Rope #Power Blast Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:LyokoLovers44 Category:Mark Johnson Category:Miele Category:Magix Club Category:Generation II Category:Winx Club Generation II Category:Winx Club:Generation II Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Winx Magix Category:Gothix Category:Believix Category:Enchantix Category:Episodes Of Generation II Category:Episodes Of Magix Club Category:Alice Category:New Characters Category:New Beginning Category:Musa Category:Music Category:Firies Of Music Category:Ellie Category:Stella Category:Solaria Category:Alfea Category:New Girls Category:Girls Club